Activation of numerous G-protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs) results in cell proliferation that contributes to the progression of diseases such as Kaposi's sarcoma. We have recently reported that GPCRs activate nuclear factor kappa B (NF-kappaB), which induces the expression of a large number of genes responsible for cell growth and survival. The NF-KappaB activation mechanims have been extensively characterized using model cytokines such as TNFalpha, but little is known about the G-protein pathways that activate this important transcription factor. Using pharmacological inhibitors and dominant negative DNA constructs that disrupt G-protein signaling, we have found that G-proteins vary in their ability to activate NF-KappaB. While many Galpha and Gbetagamma subunits mediate NF-KappaB activation, certain Galpha subunits can also inhibit NF-KappaB. Experiments are proposed in 3 specific aims to determine the mechanisms by which G-proteins regulate NFKappaB activation. In Aim 1, we will investigate the signaling pathways utilized by G13 for NF-KappaB activation. We hypothesize that signaling effectors downstream of the G13-p115RhoGEF-RhoA pathway play a critical role in NF-KappaB activation through p65 transactivation. Aim 2 is focused on Gbetagamma dimers in the differential activation of PI-3 kinases and Src protein tyrosine kinases, both leading to NF-KappaB activation but with different 1kappabetaalpha kinetics. We propose to identify the factors that determine the activation of these effectors of Gbetaalpha. The role of beta-arrestins in Gbetagamma-mediated NF-KappaB activation will also be examined. In Aim 3, we will determine how NF-KappaB activation is negatively regulated by G-proteins. A working hypothesis is that Galphai proteins have the opposite function of Gbetagamma in that they mediate inhibition of NF-KappaB activation in cells stimulated with proinflammatory agents. We will investigate a possible role of Galphai2 in suppression of NF-KappaB. A potential link to Galkphai-mediated inhibition of Raf-1 pathway will be examined. Collectively, these studies are expected to reveal how G-protein mediated proximal signaling events lead to different cytoplasmic and nuclear signaling and transcriptional regulation, and to identify potential sites for therapeutic intervention.